


[podfic] Water and Earth

by growlery



Category: Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imperator Furiosa is the Fury Road and she will have her anger and she will use it and she will be redeemed. The wives have their plan, and Furiosa will deliver them to hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Water and Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Water and Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960619) by [ssstrychnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine). 



  
[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rqvbgcubpdrbhrj/mmfr_-_water_and_earth.mp3)  
[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/water-and-earth)  
mp3 / 18:13 / 6.9MB


End file.
